fantastic_frontier_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Kennethlon14/Wiki x Devs Discussion
A blog post where you get to see what I ask/discuss with Spectrabox. Mainly Spectrabox. List of Discussions/Topics (Hall Of Shame) *All of the exploiters that include but are not limited to: **AaronsEmeralds **aquilance123 **explante **Fazegues_t **GodlyTheCommie **iiEatAasii **kazakisquad **LostAFforAname **MegabloxCDC **Megaldon66 **mikhailcute **Necr0Mancer_V2 **NovaVen **robiox4567894 **SH4D3MK3R **SmokYTpErFeCt **thedragon17810 **TrueZeddy **vasilyzaytsevrussian **wooweaz12 **xb9112 **xxxxsniparsxxx4 Activities *Reward table of The Deli's minigame Clarification *"Are players supposed to be able to consume fishes with bonus statistics if they are not injured whatsoever?" *"Is it supposedly possible to get a Rusty Trophy from the Green Golem?" *"Is the Guttermouth Set really that rare from the Rising Waters?" *"The Flying Clown's projectile attacks are intended to drop things?" *"What do you call this?" (Drillbit Set) *"Why isn't Hidden Key obtainable from the Pig?" Decals *Ratboy's Nightmare Update decals *Halloween Update 2018 decals *Nightmare Boss Update decals *Spring Update decals Easter Eggs *Emperor Whales being obtainable from freshwater environments. Events *Otherworld Presents appearing more often during special events and/or holidays. *Any indications of updates/changes on Fantastic Frontier 1st-year anniversary since its release. Fanbase *Fanmade card game (Cardtastic Frontier) developed by user Aquadrious *A user's remark on "knowing" the developers' plan regarding trading Issues *Arbewhy's mispositioning and/or flinging out of its original spot. *Blue Ogre Arena's display is displayed when entering Blue Ogre Camp *Broken fountain in The Town of Right and Wrong. *Broken green tent in Blackrock Mountain. *Bunny Ears cannot be obtained from the Pig if lost *Dying upon joining the game in an extremely laggy server. *Exploits *Frozen spellbook's special abilities (apocalyptic scenarios frozen in time) *Gorbacabbage's visibility glitch. *Infestation of Ocean Platycrickets in Celestial Field's tower home. *Infinite Sight glitch. *Insta-killing Otherworld Tower mobs via exploits, hacks, engines, etc. *Invisibility glitch. *Large gaps found in the waters of Matumada that players may accidentally get stuck/fall into. *Magma Brain dropping Void Monster Legs claim *Minions, wings, and/or mushroom parasol -- spam-clicking causes people to fling out of the map. *Movable crate (the top one of the pile of crates to the left of OW's gates) *Mushroom Parasol's CanBeDropped ability. *Negative amount of gold. *Non-regenerating ore wall in The Quiet Field's tower home. *Royal Gold Helmet's invisibility in a player's inventory. *Stanfish being sold at a price of 8 gold from Arbewhy. *The aftermath of the 1.10 (Fishing) Update; extreme lag caused by Roblox updates/changes. Items *Blue Tonic *Brown Mushroom *Contributor's Cap *Gift Fruit's reward table *Iron Lantern *Orange gemstone in the Bag of Gems *Royal Bronze Helmet *Worm Bones Landmarks/Map Areas *Ancient Forest's dog shrine *Maze of the Root/The Plant Room's "vault" door being locked off after the players enter The Old Cave Mobs *Pictures of all birds that are screenshotted by the developers themselves. (First Attempt) *Confirmation/agreement with the name 'The Mistake'. *Confirmation of the Primeval Genie being found in the Pit Depths. *Corrupted Pirates in the Otherworld Tower having different health pools. *Drop rates/drop tables of some mobs. *The total HPs of all mobs, if not, most/some of the mobs in-game (Frontier's Release to Spring Update) *Hostile version of the Blue Ogre in the Tutorial. *Shlashks & Dirt Shlashks *Slime Worm *The worm-like creatures located in the middle of Celestial Field. Nicknames *"Why is Malevolent Doll called Garden Flower in Studio?" *Nicknames of the following mobs that the developers use/refer it as: **Corrupted Ant **Corrupted Antland King **Corrupted Genie **Corrupted Pirate **Creep **Guardian Snibbers **Maleficent Jester **Malevolent Doll **Monster Birds **Office Bot **Otherworldly Batrider **Peppermint Alien **Rockrunner **Sprunk Mage **The Employer **Thinkers NPCs *Dialogues of Giant Ratfolk after accessing The Vault for the first time, leaving The Vault, and interacting with the NPC *Dialogues of Mr. Ticket after selecting the option "What show?" *Racing Clown's health pool *Reward table of the Interdimensional Traveler Personal *"Do you plan on being a participant in the Easter Egg Hunt of 2019?" *"How did you become interested in making/developing games, such as Fantastic Frontier?" *"How did you learn to script?" Soundtracks *Attempt to identify replacement audios via Audio Visualizer by Dummiez on Roblox. *Identification of replacement audios. *Nighttime music of The Long Coast. *Nighttime music of Topple Town. (replacement audio) Suggestions *Dirt soup *Implementation of bees *Implementation of more inventory spaces *Mounts *Pets/player-summonables *Pig returning back arena rewards *Popcorn *The ability to wear & purchase clothing/armor sets worn by NPCs *Usable spores for gardening. *Time limit for The Deli's minigame to prevent people from trolling others *Training grounds (increasing stamina, damage, etc.) Theories *"What are your thoughts on the Mr.58 = Strangeman's theory?" *"What happened to the Grateful Frogs after they are exchanged to the Blue Frog?" Typos *"Guardian" vs "Gaurdian" *Mandrake (NPC) in The Plant Room -- First dialogue -- "Another visitor what a suprise!" *Roommate Reynold's name *Sky Bird Egg's lack of outline *"Tiwtter" and "offical" during the 1.10 (Fishing) Update // when the game was recently updated at the time. Updates *August 16, 2018 reduction with preferred player count. *September 18, 2018 (exploiter ban-list's update) Weapons *raw DPS of the Nature's Wrath Spellbook Category:Blog posts